vampirewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vlad's Dungeon
Vlad's Dungeon is the third Elder's Retreat and became available on July 6th 2011. Once constructed, Vlad lets you use his dungeon to capture and store minions which you can use to extract Old Blood (Money) daily. There are currently 15 minions, three per retreat level. Construction The first step is to send out invitations to your Clan asking them to be Dungeon Assistants, rewarding them in the process. You need to fill 5 slots with a Dungeon Master, Key Keeper, Flogger-in-chief, Torturer, and Guard. Alternatively you can pay for each slot. Each friend is given for their help. Dominate Once you have finished your dungeon you start Dominating minions. At first you will only have access to the first level of minions but gain more by Upgrading. There are a total of 15 minions, 3 per level. Each minion has different Dominate Item requirements which must be met. You can only dominate 1 minion every 24 hours. Alternatively you could dominate instantly using a sliding-scale FP cost. Upgrade It is not mandatory to upgrade your dungeon, but recommended because you can dominate more minons and a greater Daily Reward. You can get Upgrade Items by posting a request on your Feed. You also have the ability to Gift others with a specific Upgrade Item to help them out. Each level requires a set number of Upgrade Items and a Soul. Alternatively you could upgrade instantly using a sliding-scale FP cost. Unfortunately, there is a glitch with the Soul request and you will not be able to fullfill this requirement without spending at least . Zynga is probably working on it. Drain Once you have finished your dungeon you can extract Old Blood (money) from your minions once every 24 hours. This money can in turn be used to purchase Abilities from the Eternals or in the Tavern, as well as open the shrines in the Desecrated Temple. After you extract Old Blood, your Dungeon Assistants fall asleep and must be awakened with Blood Pie. This can be done by posting on your Feed for help, rewarding your friends with a Blood Pie of their own. The amount of Old Blood you extract is calculated by the number of minions you own and the number of Assistants are awake. Daily Reward Once you have finished your dungeon you can collect Chains every 24 hours, with the amount determined by your Dungeon's Level. This is useful since every minion requires Chains to dominate. Minions Available All Old Blood Minions are exclusively obtained through Vlad's Dungeon. None are tradeable. Unlike other Minions, you cannot sell Minions purchased in the Dungeon. Mission Items See: Upgrade Mission Items and Dominate Mission Items Background Information The castle featured in the Dungeon images is possibly Castle Schattenkrieg from the Shadowgate act because of several notable similarities. Backstory Prepare to perpetuate torment and suffering. Sharpen your implements of torture. It is time to dominate your minions and drain them of their old blood. Would you like to feel the power course through your veins as well? Image Gallery Priest's_Daughter_bw.png Old_Man_bw.png Jester_minion_bw.png Village_Hag_bw.png Blacksmith_bw.png Duchess_bw.png Spinster_bw.png Priest_bw.png Were-Sheep_bw.png Strongman's_Wife_bw.png Duke_bw.png Clergy_bw.png Madame_bw.png Strongman_bw.png Knight_bw.png Vlad's_Dungeon_background1.jpg See also: Elder's Retreat, Vlad Category:Old Blood Category:Elder's Retreat